The Clash of the Elements
by setr
Summary: A collection of Gray and Natsu drabbles and one shots. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.
1. Intensity

Rating: T

**Intensity**

The fight started as usual over some random comment that escalated into a shouting match and then further into an all out brawl that was crashing throughout the guild. Lucy sat on the bar trying to avoid as much damage as possible. She was glad she had climbed up when suddenly the chair she had been on caught on fire. Mirajane laughed lightly and pulled a fire extinguisher out from behind the bar and put out the flaming chair.

Some days Lucy would put a stop to the pointless fight, she was proud to say that upon occasion she could almost be as terrifying as Erza. Today she decided to let it play out, as long as she remained unscathed that was. Over the last few days she had noticed how the two boys seemed to be fighting a lot more, if that was possible, and they only needed the slightest provocation to start them. Just the other day Natsu had complained that it was cold and before Lucy could say a thing Gray had launched himself across the room at the dragon slayer. The current fight had started over Gray complaining his strawberry ice looked too pink.

Yet even stranger than their intense fights was the way they acted when Erza was around. Her presence usually worked to illicit false, nervous declarations of friendship and peace. However lately they fell for the "Oh Erza!" trick even more than usual and she would bet her apartment on it when she actually was there they stood even closer together than before. In the past as soon as the Titania's back was turned they would spring apart and glare silent daggers at each other. That was no longer the case. These days they would almost reluctantly part without a look at the other.

Of course if she even dared suggest such a thing to either of the boys they would vehemently deny it, before listing off a list of reasons why it couldn't be. Then there was also a good chance she would either get burned or frozen or possibly even both. So instead she simply sat on the bar and smiled to herself as somehow in the fight Natsu ended up on top of a naked Gray. Everything was so dramatic when it came to the pair and she'd love to be a fly on the wall when they finally admitted their feelings.


	2. Mission Troubles

Rating: T

**Mission Troubles**

The day had started as normal. Gray had gotten up and gotten dressed before making his way to the guild. Of course by the time he got there he had to get re-dressed using the stash of clothes Mirajane made him store behind the bar. He had been perusing the Mission board when Natsu had arrived.

Natsu had joined him at the board with a simple grunt for a greeting. Gray grunted back in acknowledgement. There weren't any real good missions up right now so he settled for an easy one that he could accomplish that afternoon and had reasonable pay.

"Hey! I was going to choose that one." Natsu snarled.

"Too bad, I've already taken it." He replied coolly

"Give it to me."

Natsu lunged for the paper in his hand and as usual a fight started. Fire and ice was flying across the guild along with various chairs and tables. The fight went on and slowly people stopped watching, tired with the usual show. A lick of flame curled around his arm leaving a red mark and Gray was surprised to see he had somehow lost all of his clothes again, leaving him in his boxers.

Natsu took advantage of his split second confusion to launch himself at him in a fiery tackle. Gray instinctively sheathed himself in ice as the force of the impact sent him and Natsu tumbling backwards. As the two boys hit the ground both ice and fire disappeared leaving two snarling boys. Natsu had landed on top of Gray so the ice mage clung to him trying to flip him over.

As they struggle don the floor Gray suddenly became aware of a heat burning in his belly. He was about to yell at Natsu for burning him when he realized the accompanying tightness of his boxers. Panic seared through him at the realization and he quickly pushed Natsu off with a newfound strength.

"Take it."

Gray tossed the ripped and torn mission request at he stunned dragon slayer before running out of the guild.


	3. Something Funny is Going On

Rating: T

**Something funny is going on**

Something had happened between last night and this morning. The celestial mage would bet her rent on it. She'd even bet a fight against Erza herself that's how sure she was. Lucy had been keeping tabs of sorts on her closest male companions so when they walked in one minute after the other that morning she immediately knew something was different.

Both boys came and joined her at a table, an unusual silence keeping them in its grasp. It wasn't altogether unusual for them to be quiet it's just normally it was accompanied by a sullen pout. Yet both Gray and Natsu seemed to be in fine spirits.

She looked over at Natsu first, he was her best friend surely she'd see what was going. She scrutinized every inch of his face but as far as she could see he looked happy and oddly enough calm. Whatever was going on had to do with Gray so she turned to him next. Once again she couldn't read any explanation in his expression or posture.

Just then Gray happened to catch Natsu's eye and before Lucy could blink a fight had started. Natsu threw himself across the table at Gray, no comment, no warning. The sudden movement knocked the table sending Lucy's water into her lap. Her shocked cry miraculously worked to halt the fight.

"Natsu!" she shrieked.

Natsu took in her now wet clothes and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Lucy. Want me to dry them?"

Before she could answer the dragon slayer was ablaze, the heat from his flames drying her clothes. But as her luck would have it, in his eagerness to help Natsu got just a little too close. A flame licked at the hem of her skirt, catching fire."

"Aah! Gray freeze her!"

Thankfully Mirajane was nearby and smothered the fire with a bar towel before Gray turned her into a human popsicle. Lucy surveyed her burnt skirt before turning on Gray and Natsu, fire in her eyes and steel in her voice.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

"N-nothing Lucy." They stammered in unison.

They were saved from a further tongue lashing by a blur of blue flying into Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Hey Happy."

"Where were you last night? I was worried when you didn't come home."

The blue cat continued innocently, oblivious to how red Natsu's face had gotten. At the words of the cat suddenly everything made a bit more sense. She turned to look at Gray and his equally red face only seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"Did you guys..."

Before Lucy could get the rest of her question out Natsu had grabbed Happy and ran out the door muttering something about a fish market. Gray had disappeared as well but it didn't matter to Lucy since she had figured it out. All she could say was it was about time.


	4. Haiku

Warm summer breezes

Ice cold hands stroking softly

Fire all consuming


End file.
